xPapercut:
by JaylenPanic
Summary: Soubi is sick and is unable to tell Ritsuka.
1. Chapter 1

xPapercut:.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Loveless.

**Other Crud:** Uhm, I might be rambling here but, obviously I don't care since I'm still going on; BUT i made the awful mistake of being in-charrie. That means I didn't manipulate their ages.

**Warning:** Boy Love: This includes just a bit of kissing, and or hugging.

"'Love-less,' what an awful name." Ritsuka muttered as he walked home from school, his tail swaying slowly behind him. Soubi hadn't called, texed, nor walked him home for about two weeks. Although he did tell Soubi not to show his face in front of him, ever since he snogged him in front of the school, not only the school, but in front of Yuiko. The girl ran off, and tears filled her eyes. Of course Yayoi ran after her. Ritsuka felt as though he had no choice but to yell at him, to make him suffer for hurting Yuiko.

Now, even though it was his intention to hurt Soubi, he felt as though he was the one suffering; checking the phone incessantly; wanting to call Soubi, but not having the guts to do so. Love-less seemed to make more and more sense each and every day.

What was going on? Soubi usually appeared out of the blue; last time. He always waited for him at the school; just like the last time. But this time wasn't the last time, this time Soubi wasn't going to show. Right in the middle of winter, when it's coldest; when he feels coldest…

Ritsuka let out a small sigh; the temperature causing his breath to show; and opened the door to his 'home'. He took off his jacket and hung it on the staircase banner, before removing his boots and heading to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it, like he did each and every time he came home. He laid on his bed, burying his head in his pillow, trying his best to avoid the noises of shattering glass and his mothers screams.

"I said no!" Kio yelled at his fairly stubborn and much larger friend, and pushed him back onto the bed. He did this every afternoon and every night. "But – Ritsuka…" Soubi whispered in a rather raspy voice before he let out a sneeze. "That brat again…god Soubi your such a perv," Kio retorted rather loudly to his sick friend.

Soubi just smiled, which automatically sent chills up Kio's spine and a blush to his tanned cheeks. "Alright, Kio." Soubi said slowly before turning in the bed and faking sleep. Kio just smiled, "He has such a shota-complex," turning in his boots, he grabbed his coat, turned off the light and closed the door behind him as he left.

Soubi quickly pulled the covers off of himself. He had been trying to see Ritsuka, though since he's been sick for about a week and a half, Kio kept him from leaving the house. He put his hair into his usual ponytail and took his glasses from off the counter. He pulled on some jeans and threw on a t-shirt before grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

Ritsuka couldn't get himself to sleep, even though the noises his mother made finally dispersed, he just couldn't stop thinking about Soubi. He wanted to see him, but wasn't so sure as if _he_ wanted to see him. He knew his mother was asleep. She wouldn't miss him, for a while. It wouldn't hurt to go see Soubi.

Ritsuka quickly left the un-comfortbility of his room and headed down stairs. He got used to seeing china broken on the floors, and butcher knives in the tables; sometimes he wondered what he was before Seime left them.

Ritsuka pulled on his coat and carefully put on his boots, both over his blue cat print pajamas that he had been wearing. He grabbed his keys and closed the door quietly behind him as he left. He took off in a rush. His adrenaline rushing threw him. He just wanted to see his fighter. In his train of thought,, and loss of concentration , Ritsuka stumbled and tripped over his own two feet. He knew his fate that was to truly make contact with the ground. Instead of hard concrete and snow, he felt warm arms around his shoulders. Under him was a much paler Soubi. He had braced their fall. "S-Soubi!" Ritsuka blushed before a silky soft voice answered him. "I am here to protect you; I'm your fighter, Love-less – Ritsuka." Ritsuka jumped from the arms of Soubi, warmth leaving him. "What about these past two weeks? Where were you then?" Ritsuka quickly retorted, while he tried his best to hide the unwanted blush on his cheeks.

Soubi merely smirked at this, although he felt that he shouldn't tell Ritsuka about his sickness; he didn't want him to worry. Soubi, still on the ground, pulled Ritsuka down towards him, "I love you Ritsuka," Soubi whispered before bringing him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

xPapercut:

xPapercut:.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Loveless.

**Other Crud:** This took at least a year to post. I even had it the day after the first chapter, but I was being a lazy ass. I felt as though my work had no meaning. I lost my touch and felt as though I lost my cause. But I did promise that there would be more chapters. The Crushing me HOPELESS story, I am still figuring out If I should make another chapter to that. It's just that I have no inspiration and I just can't see it going anywhere.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai: This includes just a bit of kissing, and or hugging.

Ritsuka didn't understand this. There were so many questions that remained unanswered, such as 'Why in heck was he kissing the perv back?' Why? He didn't understand why except the simple fact that he liked the feeling. But would the feeling change if he-- Ritsuka slid his tongue into Soubi's mouth, and let it explore the contents. The light blush on his face became flourished.

Soubi allowed Ritsuka to search his mouth before running his own off his, playing with it slightly. Soubi had to remain restrained and try not to do anything other that kissing, but that became hard since the boy was doing more than just that. Ritsuka's cold hands slowly fondled his chest; he rocked his hips on Soubi's, creating friction. Caught up in all this, Soubi bit down on Ritsuka's tongue and almost regretted it until a moan following a breathless Ritsuka sat up.

Ritsuka placed a hand on his mouth and blushed slightly. He looked down to a very flustered Soubi. Did he really do that? This time he had become the accomplice and Soubi couldn't do anything about it. "I-I'm s-," Ritsuka managed to sputter before a hand was brought down on his beck and he was once again pulled into another kiss. He allowed Soubi to enter his mouth first and after such bit down on his tongue. "Payback," Ritsuka laughed. Soubi smiled, but winced in pain. He scraped his left hand when he braced their fall. Ritsuka noticed this and his smile faded. "Does it hurt?" he whispered softly and carefully picked up the injured hand. He took his tongue over the wound and sucked at it lightly; he felt that it would feel much better that before.

Soubi swallowed hard, he couldn't take the small urge, the feeling that would want to do something forbidden. He needed to get away from the kitten until he was settled. Soubi grunted and whisked his hand away from the boy and quickly stood. Ritsuka being the one on his lap, fell with a loud THUD to the ground.

He rubbed his head and got up on his own two feet. "What was that for?!" he almost screamed. "It couldn't have hurt that much!" he said before his eyes scrunched up and he sneezed. "Seems like you've caught my cold," Soubi smirked rubbing the kitten on the head. "C-cold?" Ritsuka sniffled. "So that's why I haven't seen you…" Ritsuka blushed; he got mad over something so small. "So, you were worried about me then?" Soubi stressed, sweet sarcasm slipping from his lips as he did so. Ritsuka brushed past his a wild blush on his face. He turned and folded his arms after walking a few steps away. "Not at all, hmpf!" he retorted and continued walking. "Coming?" he said loudly without looking behind him. Soubi just smiled and put his hands in his pockets, following closely behind Ritsuka, just so he can reassure that he was still there.

Soon they entered Soubi's home. Ritsuka thought it was a good idea to stay there for the rest of the night; they were wet, cold and tired. The clothes both Ritsuka and Soubi were wearing were soaked from the snow, and both had to change.


End file.
